


Is it true daddy?

by RattiP



Series: Being little is fun... [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Dom Zayn, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Reader-Insert, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Sugar baby Reader, Vegetarians & Vegans, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattiP/pseuds/RattiP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader hates the thought of having to eat or harm animals but when her uncle Harry comes over for lunch she's scared her daddy might be tricking her into eating animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it true daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut because I've never done...stuff! So I feel that it would be a false description that would be dishonest and it also goes against my morals. Xx

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled running down the passage towards the study. 

I know daddy told me not to disturb him today but this was important.

"Is it true daddy?" I asked bursting through the door.

"Baby, Daddy is busy..." He said giving me a stern look, "can you please be a good girl and go downstairs and sit with uncle Harry." 

I stood there quietly as he spoke, knowing not to speak out of turn. "But that's why I'm here," I sighed moving around his desk and crawling into his lap "uncle Harry says that you eat animals...and I told him it wasn't true but he's said that you do and that I do too!" I explained exasperated.

"Well how about we go speak to uncle Harry and then you can eat some lunch, how does that sound?" He asked in a softer tone, knowing how much I hated eating anything that came from animals; I had cried for 3 hours when uncle Liam told me that leather came from cows and the couch and daddy's 'work chairs' were all made from it.

I nodded mutely and wrapped my arms and legs round him so that he could carry me. When we reached the kitchen Harry was singing along to the iPod that was docked in. Daddy put me down in the lounge with the TV asking me to wait patiently for him to talk to uncle Harry, before turning around and stalking to the kitchen.

"Haz! Why did you tell Y/N that I eat animals and she does too? Do you know what a mission it is to get her to eat in general because she HATES the taste of vegetables..." I heard Daddy Zayn tsk at Harry.

"Mate, listen. Y/N wanted a hot dog, so I casually asked if she knew that sausages(the ones currently on the counter) were made of chicken... And she completely flipped out about not eating animals, which really doesn't-" He was interrupted by the wail I let out as I thought about all the hot dogs I had eaten before.

"Y/N MONSTER!" I shrieked amidst my cries until daddy came in slowly lifting me and placing me in his lap before rubbing small circles on my back to calm me down. 

"Shhhhhh, baby it's alright...you didn't know okay? It's going to be just fine." He soothed whilst Harry stood at the entrance staring guiltily towards the scene before him.

"Can I write a special card to the chicken farm to say sorry Daddy?" I asked longingly after I had calmed down.

"Absolutely baby!" He smiled down at me giving me lots of little pecks all over my face. "Now let daddy give you a kiss to make it better." He smirked down at me before pecking my lips.

"Sorry Y/N!" Harry apologized sheepishly before giving me a big hug from my place in Daddy's lap." What can I make you for lunch to say sorry?" He asked in an attempt to redeem himself.

"Can I have a toasted cheese and bacon, uncle Hazza?" I asked innocently.

"But Y/N bacon is-" Harry was quickly interrupted by Zayn clearing his throat and glaring warning at Harry.

"Bacon is what?" I asked waiting for the sentence to be continued.

"Uhhh, bacon is, ummm, bacon is my favorite so you're going to have to share!" He beamed back at me before tickling me.

"Uncle Hazza, is silly right daddy." I giggled.

"He sure is my love. Now how about you go get all the stuff you'll need for you card to the chicken farm near after lunch you can sit with Daddy in his office and work on it." Zayn responded warmly.

"Okay!" I yelled as I jumped out of his lap and ran towards the my play room to collect my craft stuff before heading into the study to lay it out, until on my way out the door I looked into the bin and saw an empty packet of jerky on it with a cow on the packet. 

"DADDY!" I wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one-shot and if there is any tips or feedback to help better my work please do comment it would be Fantabulous! I'm always open to suggestions, ideas and requests. Thanks Xx


End file.
